despertar
by ysiktovar
Summary: "Tras la pérdida de un ser amado que se hace? Continuar fue siempre lo que él pensó, y durante muchos años, quizás demasiados, lo hizo. Pero perderles a ambos fue un golpe duro.."


"Tras la pérdida de un ser amado que se hace? Continuar fue siempre lo que él pensó, y durante muchos años, quizás demasiados, lo hizo. Pero perderlos a ambos fue un golpe duro.."

Narración en primera persona:

La luz del amanecer es realmente hermosa, esa forma sutil y maravillosa en que va saliendo y refleja su luz sobre la naturaleza aun dormida, una completa burla para mí; por supuesto!, era obvio que la vida continuaría o no?, acaso esperaba algo diferente?, *un suspiro* por supuesto que esperaba algo diferente, el plan se había trazado con sumo cuidado, cada detalle evaluado, cada contra erradicado, pero claro!, ninguno esperaba todo lo que ocurrió, como íbamos a saber que la conciencia de esa humanoide Nébula se compartiría con la de su yo pasado?, quien podría saber que así Thanos sabría todo?, más aun.. Quien pudo sospechar el precio a pagar por esa.. Esa maldita gema, mi mejor amiga, luego esa batalla, luego.… luego el…

-_argh…_ -*lanza una piedra al lago* -_maldición!_

-_Esa boca compañero!_

Aun sin voltear a verlo podría reconocer la voz de Bucky, ese deje de diversión en su tono no está, lo que me da a entender que seguro está preocupado, por supuesto, si estuviera en mis cabales yo también lo estaría, por que quien en su sano juicio llevaría más de un mes apartado de su familia?, de todo contacto humano?, y se habría quedado en este viejo lago prácticamente durmiendo a la intemperie?.

-_Steve…_ \- esa voz tan suave solo me frustra mas, es que no pueden entender como me siento, no quiero consuelo, así que finalmente me giro a observar esos ojos que tanto conozco, esa vieja arruga de preocupación se marca entre sus ojos *un suspiro* qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? No puedo apartarme de ellos, no de ellos precisamente, es completamente normal que se preocupen por mí, estoy siendo un completo idiota, y ahora por supuesto puedo sentir nuevamente esas lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, esas malditas lagrimas que no me han dejado tranquilo desde que todo acabo.

-_oh Steve.._ – puedo sentir su abrazo, entre él y yo no se necesitan demasiadas palabras, ambos sabemos completamente lo que puede llegar a sentir el otro solo con mirarnos.

-_esto es completamente patético_\- mi voz.. mi voz es completamente patética – _soy un soldado, siempre soy el que tiene una palabra positiva y mírame ahora_ –

-_no solo eres un soldado Steve, eres un humano, no tiene nada de malo quebrarse alguna vez, pero por favor –_ sus manos acarician mi espalda tratando de calmarme – _**déjate ayudar!**_

Ayudar… por supuesto, esa simple oración despierta un tonta y estúpida risa de mi pecho, me hace sentir extraño completamente fuera de lugar, porque claro, esa fue la primera frase que el uso antes de besarme por primera vez

"flashback"

"el saco de boxeo recibe golpe tras golpe, es el tercero que cambio en menos de 30 minutos, estoy seguro que en algún momento alguien me enviara una factura para pagarlos, pero es inevitable no aplicar toda mi fuerza en cada golpe, estoy frustrado, agotado, completamente confundido. 70 años dormido, llevo 2 años despierto en una nueva época, por supuesto que existen cosas aun por aprender y a las que amoldarme, pero ese.. Ese hombre del demonio no ayuda, sus burlas, su sonrisa, su sarcasmo, su…. *un golpe con más fuerza que los demás* sí.. y aquí va el 4to saco *un suspiro* camino de forma automática a donde se encuentra la pila que me espera, cuando lo veo de pie, recostado del marco de la puerta, tiene que tener mucho rato allí de pie, porque ya su cuerpo esta relajado en esa posición, una de sus manos está en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sujeta un chupeta entre sus labios. Puedo ver como sus labios la dejan salir y sonríe divertido.

-_deberías pagar esos sacos capitán, a Nick no le gustara que arruines todo el equipo_ – puedo escuchar el gruñido salir de mi pecho, como es posible que una solo oración pueda contener tanto cinismo y sarcasmo en cada nota?

-_estas de mal humor?_ – y para colmo se ríe, bien, intento ignorarlo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero mis sentidos se han disparado completamente hacia él, puedo escuchar su respiración, la forma en que contiene la risa, como se aparta de su comodidad y camina, hacia mi estoy seguro, con ese paso elegante que lo caracteriza.

-_necesitas algo Tony?_ –trato de sonar relajado, pero estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que no fue así, hasta yo mismo puedo escuchar el nerviosismo en mi voz; hace más de 1 año desde que este hombre llego a mi vida que algo cambio en mí, no puedo apartarme de su lado, es como un magnetismo que me atrae a él siempre que intento apartarme, con el paso del tiempo aprendí a notar cada leve movimiento de su cuerpo, cada respiración, la forma en que su pecho sube y baja con diferentes emociones, la forma en que sus labios se curvan en cada gesto, la forma en que sus brazos se tensan o relajan; y allí viene, puedo sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas, por fortuna estoy aun de espalda a él.

-_de echo… sí.. Necesito algo, una respuesta más bien –_sin verlo puedo saber que él está chupando de nuevo esa chupeta –_me gustaría saber porque estas acá abajo emitiendo ese ruido infernal cuando son las 3am y muchos queremos dormir –_ por supuesto que ya no estoy solo en un gimnasio, estoy en la torre con los demás, y claro que mis golpes aquí si se escucharan.

-_lo lamento, no podía dormir –_dejo caer el saco de nuevo y me siento sobre el observándolo nuevamente, sus labios tienen una tonalidad más rosa que de costumbre, quizás por el dulce, el ladea su cabeza sutilmente a mi disculpa, y yo simplemente no puedo dejar de ver su boca.

-_el capitán Rogers no puede dormir? Quien iba a esperar eso después de una corta siesta de 70 años no? – _incluso yo no puedo evitar reírme con él, porque claro, su risa es contagiosa cuando él quiere, y bueno, porque no admitirlo, el chiste estuvo bueno.

-_la verdad es que no, supongo me da miedo hibernar de nuevo, ya tuve suficiente de dormir en exceso por un largo tiempo –_sus perfectos dientes me regalan una sonrisa y lo observo sentarse en el suelo frente a mí, sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra de esa forma elegante en la que solo Tony Stark puede adquirir, en solo un mordisco el caramelo desaparece en su boca y lo observo relamerse los labios –_supongo que no viniste a reclamar el que yo interrumpiera tu sueño con mis constantes golpes, ya que te veo demasiado cómodo y tú eres muy irritable cuando recién te levantas – _él sonríe de nuevo, pero esta sonrisa es diferente, es algo como tímida, no sabría decirlo, y no ayuda el hecho de que sus manos se movieron a su cabello y lo desordenan de forma nerviosa – _Tony?_

_-no Cap, no vine a reclamarte, es que yo tampoco eh podido dormir mucho últimamente –_su cabello desordenado me distrae y trato de procesar sus palabras, claro, él tampoco puede dormir mucho, no desde hace unos meses cuando tuvimos esa batalla infernal con seres de otro mundo, suelo escucharlo dar vueltas en su cama en la habitación de al lado, y luego escucharlo pararse frustrado y salir de allí a su laboratorio, solo después de eso yo siempre bajo al gimnasio.

-_debe ser frustrante no? Eso de pasar las noches en vela, dando vueltas por esta horrible torre a medio camino de ser reconstruida, con una maravillosa vista de destrucción y masacre.. –_obviamente no puedo continuar con el ataque de risa que nos da a ambos, quizás no somos tan diferente uno del otro, solo somos dos hombres que nos complicamos con la idea de salvar al mundo, una vez que nos calmamos tomo una decisión, quizás ayudarlo me ayude también –_pero ya en serio Tony, que ocurre? –_intente colocar mi mano en su hombro, pero siento como me retracto en el ultimo segundo, espero que el no notara el gesto aunque es posible que si por su forma de mirar mi mano.

-_no es fácil saber que no estamos solos, y más aún que intentan aniquilarnos-_ su voz es suave, cautivadora – _mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas respecto a eso, de intentar encontrar una solución. Eso entre tantas otras cosas – _vuelve a pasar sus dedos entre su cabello.

_-quizás no sea cuestión de encontrar una solución, quizás sea cuestión de trabajar unidos- _Unidos, la simple idea me hace sonreír.

_-tal vez.. _– sus ojos al fin se posan en los míos- _y a ti que te aqueja capitán? Porque no me dirás que tu insomnio es por una siesta de 70 años –_

Tú!… tú me aquejas Tony

-_quizás lo mismo que a ti.. _–que excusa tan barata acabo de decir, tengo ganas de golpear mi frente, pero no ayudaría mucho a la mirada inquisitiva de Tony en este momento, esa mirada que me muestra que su cerebro esta maquinando cada cosa a su alrededor y analizando una respuesta a todo.

-_no te creo- _y allí esta esa sonrisa de "todo lo sé" que tanto lo caracteriza y que tanto me cautiva.

_-perdón?_

_-que no te creo capitán –_puedo verlo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos, y por alguna extraña razón eso me pone nervioso, más aun el sentir como se sienta un poco más cerca de mí – _no creo que mi excusa sea la tuya, no creo que te aqueje eso, creerías si te digo que a mi si me aqueja lo mismo que a ti? –_lo mismo que a mí? Imposible, él no puede sentir lo que yo, aunque, que siento yo?, es obvio que este hombre me tiene obsesionado, pero aun ni yo sé que siento por él, me saca de quicio, es correcto, me llena de enojo por su forma de ser, pero aun así no puedo apartarme de él, y mucho menos dejar de pensarlo, ¿porque?.

-_y que se supone me aqueja a mí? –_ Así que solo me queda seguirle el juego-

-_es sencillo… yo!_

Estoy a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva, me siento recto y siento mis ojos abrirse de sorpresa, es imposible que este hombre sea tan,.. Tan VANIDOSO, no existe otra palabra para describirlo, con que confianza puede hablar de esa forma de sí mismo, con que moral viene a decirme que él es el mal que me tiene sin dormir, lo cual es cierto, pero aun así, es un completo patán por decirlo con tanta confianza, como pudo notarlo siquiera si su mundo gira en torno solo a él.

-_lo vez.. Si soy yo –_y allí está su sonrisa, esa sonrisa sarcástica/divertida que más me enoja y encanta, con que tanta seguridad puede hablar este hombre.

-_perdona Tony, pero que te hace hablar de esa forma tan seguro de lo que dices? –_mi voz suena tranquila y frustrada, perfecto.

-_vamos Cap, no soy estúpido, y menos ciego, es obvio mi vista no es tan buena como la de Clint, pero si veo bastante bien lo que me rodea, se cómo me miras lo divertido es que tu no notas como lo hago yo.._

Como lo miro?.. Sabe cómo lo miro?... imposible, él no puede notar eso, no pudo.

-_se cómo ayudarte.. Puedo hacerlo.. Porque yo me siento igual –_igual? Él no puede sentirse igual, y porque demonios mi garganta esta seca y no puedo hablar, debo parecer idiota observándolo sin darle respuesta – _Vamos Steve.. __**Déjate ayudar**__! –_Steve!.. lo último que pude escuchar fue mi nombre en sus labios, antes de sentir la calidez de su beso hacerme olvidar de todo..

"Fin flashback"

Estoy seguro que ahora mi mejor amigo si está preocupado, sus manos se tensaron a mí alrededor, así que intento contener mi risa.

-_lo siento Buck, es posible ya este perdido –_perdido, así me siento desde que sus ojos se clavaron en mí y tuve que verlos perder el brillo.

-_entonces te ayudaremos a encontrar tu camino_

Mi camino.. las lágrimas vienen de nuevo, mi camino se fue cuando sus ojos se apagaron, cuando sentí su mano, esa mano que a menudo me sostenía, perder su fuerza y dejarse caer, cuando cerré sus ojos cerré los míos.

-_Steve no.. no caigas, el no querría eso, por favor –_puedo sentir su abrazo de nuevo- _recuerda sus palabras, recuerda lo que te dijo –_por supuesto.. "vive" su última oración antes de perderlo, pero como podría vivir sin su sonrisa, sin su sarcasmo, sin sus caricias..

_-Cap, todos le extrañamos, te vimos caer cuando perdimos a Nat, y aun así Tony logro levantarte, nosotros no somos el, ninguno lo será nunca, pero por favor, deja que nosotros ahora te levantemos – _la voz de Sam me hace levantar mi rostro y observarlo, su mirada es preocupada, y tras él muchos ojos me observan con ese mismo sentimiento, por supuesto que todos están aquí, que podría esperar; pero es un par de ojos marrones, inocentes y puros los que me despiertan de mi largo sufrimiento, Peter, nuestro chico, no sé en qué momento deje los brazos de Bucky y aparte a todos cuando camine hacia él, solo puedo sentir sus lágrimas mojar mi pecho.

-_lo lamento, en serio lo lamento –_ lo siento negar con su cabeza, por supuesto, nuestro Peter tiene un corazón demasiado grande como para culparme por dejarme caer, pero estoy seguro de que si Nat o Tony estuvieran aquí, ya me abrían pateado de diferentes formas solo por intentarlo.

-_estaremos bien… nosotros estaremos bien.. –_sus palabras golpean mi corazón, y mientras él me observa con esos ojos humedecidos en lágrimas y llenos de dolor, y esa pequeña sonrisa sincera, se, y estoy seguro; por mi mejor amiga, aquella capaz de hacerme entender todo por las buenas o las malas, y por el amor de mi vida, quien me enseño que no importa lo que nos rodea mientras estemos felices,.. Que sí.. Que estaremos bien..


End file.
